Soldados de papel
by Anhara S
Summary: Para Roy, Ishbal fue sangre, muerte, fuego y destrucción. Y Maes.


Summary: Para Roy, Ishbal fue sangre, muerte, fuego y destrucción. Y Maes.

Disclaimer: Roy Mustang no me pertenece (Ojala), Maes Hughes tampoco. Su amistad perfecta e incondicional es producto de Arakawa.

A/N: Es posible que los grados militares esten mal, lo cierto es que no los recuerdo muy bien. Mi jerga seguramente tampoco sea la mas adecuada. Quizas la haya cagado un poco con ciertos personajes. Pero sobretodo malo, malo, malo. Aun asi, tenia que dejarlo salir... ¡El muy estupido no me dejaba dormir!

Advertencia: LARGO (12 hojas). Dificil de leer. Sin algunos acentos porque mi teclado se resiste a ellos. Lacrimogeno y sentimentaloide. Todo lo que se puede esperar de un fic con este titulo, vaya. Ah, Y SIGUE EL CURSO DEL MANGA Y SEGUNDO ANIME (Osea distinto de algunos hechos del primero, ¿vale?).

Pues eso. Al lio.

* * *

Hay solo cuatro cosas que Roy recuerda a la perfección sobre Ishbal: Sangre, fuego, cenizas. Y a Maes.

El resto solo son caras sin nombre, fantasmas que aparecen en sus sueños, y gritos que se hacen eco en sus oídos.

Pero a Maes, Roy le recuerda como si se tratase de ayer.

A través de los días, semanas y meses interminables, Roy encuentra su cara sumergida en cada uno de sus recuerdos.

A el y a su pequeña barba incipiente creciendo en una masa espectacular de pelo, porque las cuchillas de afeitar no son suficientes. A el y a sus pequeños ojos brillando bajo el rallado cristal de sus gafas. A el y a sus brazos ennegrecidos por el sol abrasador.

A el y a su sonrisa fácil.

Y es extraño.

Porque Roy puede repetirte sin error alguno, la enorme variedad de chistes guarros que Maes contaba durante las comidas, pero no es capaz de recordar el nombre de las de ciudades que arraso.

Puede rememorar con total claridad el olor del aceite que Hawkeye usaba para limpiar su rifle, pero es incapaz de discernir el día que cometió su primer asesinato.

Cualquiera le habría dicho que era el shock - Maes lo había hecho - pero lo cierto era que después de tantos años, resultaba algo raro que lo fuese.

Para el, el tiempo allí no había tenido ningún sentido. Su memoria se limitaba a pequeños trazos de desierto interminable, de días incontables, de gritos de terror y de chasquear de dedos.

Un día solo se diferenciaba del siguiente porque alguien – Maes seguramente - lo decía así. Pero para el las pesadillas que llenaban su noche seguían al despertar. Los gritos en sus oídos nunca se detenían, y el olor a ceniza bajo su nariz no desaparecía con ninguna sal de baño.

Quizás habría sido distinto si Maes no hubiese estado allí, piensa.

Quizás hubiese sido mejor.

Porque, quizás, nadie podría haber impedido que aquella pistola acabase alojada entre sus muelas.

Y quizás, nadie le habría sacado incontables veces del campo de batalla que eran las calles de Ishbal, prácticamente a rastras porque los gritos y el olor a muerte eran tan fuertes que su cerebro se había quedado embotado el tiempo suficiente como para hacer que su cuerpo se convirtiese en un objetivo perfecto para que los Ishbalitas practicasen su rabiosa puntería.

Y Roy no pensaba pararles. Porque creía que, al menos, merecían eso.

* * *

Desde el momento en que vio a Roy allí por primera vez, supo que algo había cambiado. Algo era muy distinto desde la ultima vez que se vieron, el despidiéndose de su mejor amigo que se alejaba en un tren rumbo a una guerra de la que solo sabían lo que sus superiores querían que supieran.

Ósea nada.

Maes se había quedado en tierra debido a su inminente puesto en Inteligencia, la cual de momento no era necesaria en una guerra recién comenzada y con la baza ganadora a su favor. De eso ya se habían encargado bien los de arriba.

Nadie quería a alguien de Inteligencia metiendo las narices donde no le llaman, y una dudosa revuelta Ishbaliana rápidamente convertida en guerra civil, era un asunto en el que Maes, chico listo que era, no pensaba indagar mientras le dejasen.

Así que solo había levantado la mano, en pos de saludar una ultima vez al cada vez mas lejos ferrocarril que se llevaba a su mejor amigo de su lado, con una joven Gracia colgada de su brazo y la única preocupación de gastar una perfecta y romántica velada, a la vista (Roy acaparaba demasiado de su tiempo).

Tres o cuatro meses habían pasado – Maes no estaba demasiado seguro. El tiempo con su adorable Gracia pasaba demasiado deprisa - desde ese momento hasta que Roy y el se habían vuelto a ver las caras, y las cosas habían cambiado tanto y tantos niveles, que Maes creía imposible empezar siquiera enumerarlas.

Así que lo había dejado estar, ignorándolo aun sabiendo que era algo imposible de ignorar.

La antigua camaradería entre ellos, lejos de ser olvidada, había vuelto y Maes se sentía orgulloso de ser la única cosa en esos lares capaz de sonsacarle una débil sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Siempre a su lado, excepto cuando el deber le obligaba a lo contrario, Maes comenzó a ser testigo de los estragos que una guerra como aquella causa en gente que nunca creerías.

Gente fuerte, leal y que había llegado allí con sueños de hacer un mundo mejor, no dudaban en dejar parte de sus sesos como parte de la decoración de sus tiendas de dormir cuando el horror era demasiado.

Y así mientras el número de bajas Ishbalianas aumentaba gracias a ellos, la suyas propias también lo hacían.

Había muy poca gente capaz de soportar el recuerdo de decenas de niños muertos y mutilados bajo tus pies y volver a casa para seguir viendo a tu esposa y a tus hijos crecer.

Ese loco de Kimberly era uno de ellos. Roy otro.

Y Maes no estaba seguro de si sentirse aliviado por ello o no.

Porque lo que Roy no mostraba con lagrimas o sollozos a la hora de asesinar a una pobre muchacha inocente, se dejaba entrever en sus ojos secos con cada minuto que pasaba en ese infierno.

Maes lo podía ver. Lo podía _sentir_. Roy estaba alejándose cada vez más y el no sabia que podía hacer para salvarle.

Los meses pasaban aunque el sol abrasador siguiese en el mismo sitio, burlándose de la pobre y débil humanidad desde su horizonte inalcanzable e ignorando los insultos y maldiciones que unos cuantos seguían mandando contra el, pidiendo una pequeña tregua.

Pero nunca la hubo, y Maes supuso que seguramente tampoco se la merecían, y aunque nunca había sido verdaderamente religioso, empezó a pensar que quizás ese Dios Ishbalita estuviese castigándoles por toda la sangre derramada.

Una sola mirada hacia la figura ensombrecida a su derecha le dijo que ni siquiera era necesario que se tomase tantas molestias, ellos mismos ya estaban siendo castigados por sus propias almas.

* * *

Aquella última semana había sido un verdadero caos. Rumores del final de la guerra podían ser escuchados por todas partes. Rumores de vueltas a casa que aunque los mas altos cargos intentaban silenciar, se colaban entre las masas de soldados como un enjambre de abejas.

El propio Maes había sido victima de uno de esos cuchicheos y feliz como estaba, no había podido evitar correr a contarle la noticia a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Esta el capitán aquí?- pregunto a un joven soldado (Fury, creía recordar que se llamaba), que arreglaba un transmisor frente a la tienda de Roy.

El muchacho – seguramente, no más de 20 – alzo la mirada tímidamente para contestar.

- ¿El capitán Mustang, señor? – pregunto y cuando Maes asintió con rapidez, negó con la cabeza – No, señor. El capitán salio hace unas horas con su escuadrilla a supervisar una de las unidades de telecomunicaciones del lado oeste de la ciudad.

- Oh – Maes dijo con un ligero sentimiento de frustración. No por no ser capaz de irle con las nuevas en ese momento (Los rumores podían esperar una o dos horas) sino por no haber podido acompañarle.

Maes sabia que no siempre podía ir con el, debido a sus diferentes funciones militares pero eso no significaba que no dejase de sentir un estupido vacío en el estomago cada vez que Roy salía sin el.

- ¿Y sabes por algún casual cuando volverá? - pregunto.

El joven soldado desvió su mirada del transmisor a su lado antes de contestar.

- El capitán informo por radio hace media hora que habían solucionado el problema y que volvían a la base, así que no creo que tarden much--.

El sonido repentino que lleno el espacio entre ellos hizo que Maes estuviese a un pelo de perder la compostura y dar un respingo. Afortunadamente ambos estaban demasiado ocupados en descubrir de donde venia para darse cuenta.

Otro sonido estático y una interferencia después, ambos comprendieron el motivo del ruido.

El transmisor estropeado vibro entre las manos de Fury cuando este lo cogio, para intentar comprender mejor lo que ocurría al otro lado, aunque Maes, con el corazón en un puño, ya tenia una ligera idea de ello.

- _Póngase a cubierto, señor_ – podían oír entre ruidos que Maes había identificado inmediatamente como ráfagas de munición – _Atención. Aquí la escuadrilla 2 5 0 6… Repito Escuadrilla 2 5 0 6, volviendo de una misión en el lado oeste--._

Fury separo su mirada del transmisor para posarla en Maes con un gesto de horror.

- Es… Es la escuadrilla del capitán… - dijo a duras penas. Maes asintió en silencio, la boca apretada en un rictus de preocupación y los puños cerrados de impotencia.

Bajo el, en las manos de Fury, la retransmisión siguió.

_- Estamos bajo ataque. Repito, estamos bajo ataque. Una fuerza enemiga ha hecho blanco en nosotros –_ el soldado continuo con frases cortas y concisas, a penas descifrables entre el ruido de la batalla de fondo_ – Tenemos una baja. Necesitamos ayuda medica y--._

Otro ruido como el primero. Seco, horripilante y que dejo todo en silencio a su alrededor.

Y entonces…

_- Están atacando con artillería pesada y-- ¿Señor, que hace?._

Aquello detuvo el corazón de Maes durante el tiempo suficiente como para que olvidase como respirar.

La nota de sorpresa en la voz cargada de miedo del soldado, solo dejaba sitio para una cosa en su mente.

Roy.

Al otro lado del transmisor y con más fuerza, los gritos cada vez mas desesperados del soldado se reanudaron.

_- ¿Señor, que esta haciendo?. Señor… Señor, vuelva aquí. Capitán que… ¡Capitán póngase a cubierto!. ¡Capitán vuelva aquí!. ¡MUSTANG NO!._

Tiempo después de aquello, ya en su casa y con Gracia entre sus brazos, Maes volvería a ese mismo momento durante incontables veces solo para recordar el sentimiento de pánico que le había abordado en ese momento y el cual nunca antes había hecho presa en el.

Un segundo su corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la boca, y al siguiente se encontraba corriendo sin dirección conocida con un transmisor en sus manos, y los gritos de aquel soldado en su cabeza.

Nunca supo como lo hizo, como su cerebro trabajo ni como sus piernas le siguieron, pero el solo hecho de encontrar a Roy sano y salvo para llevarlo a rastras de nuevo a un sitio seguro era suficiente como para hacerle recorrerse Ishbal entera si hacia falta.

Por eso, cuando por fin llego a la zona de batalla, no paro, si no que siguió, entre muros derruidos guardándose de balas amigas y enemigas y con el transmisor en su mano, sus ojos solo pendientes de buscar un pelo oscuro y la figura de su mejor amigo.

Hasta que lo encontró.

Maes supo en ese momento, que aquella imagen siempre quedaría grabada en su retina. Hasta que muriese, siempre que le preguntasen por la guerra, aquella imagen acudiría rauda como la primera vez a su cerebro y diría _"¿La guerra?. La guerra es la guerra. Es todo lo que te esperas de ella y todo lo que no. Algunos sobreviven para contarlo, otros prefieren no hacerlo"._

Porque aquella imagen de lo que después seria el Gran Roy Mustang, de pie, erguido, en medio de la batalla y con las balas silbando alrededor de el sin inmutarse, era lo único que Maes necesitaba para tener claro que ambos necesitaban salir de allí. De aquel maldito lugar lleno de muerte y no volver jamás.

- ¡Señor!. ¡Señor, muévase! – alguien estaba gritando y Maes reconoció la voz como la del soldado al otro lado del transmisor, y se sorprendió al ver que no era mas que otro niño. Casi de la misma edad que Fury, este era tan alto que apenas cabía tras el muro que estaba parapetado.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los gritos iban dirigidos hacia el y rápidamente se obligo a hacerlos caso y llegar donde el otro soldado se resguardecia.

- Soldado de primera Jean Havoc, señor – le saludo con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba hacer blanco en algún Ishbalita del edificio frente a ellos.

- Mayor Maes Hughes de Inteligencia – contesto, rápidamente agachándose cuando una bala dio demasiado cerca de su oreja izquierda.

- ¡Ey, Higgins te dije que te hiciese cargo de ese hijo de puta! – Havoc grito a alguien tras el y una pequeña maldición llego como respuesta.

Maes, extendió la mano para apropiarse de un fusil que un Ishbalita muerto mantenía aun entre sus manos y lo amartillo.

- Tenemos que sacarle ahí – murmuro, mientras de un certero disparo borraba del mapa otra amenaza.

- ¿A quien?. ¿Al capitán? – Havoc se volvió con un gesto desesperado – Es imposible. Hemos estado gritándole y no se mueve de ahí. Creo que la explosión le ha afectado en la cabeza o algo. Antes de salir ahí tenia esa mirada perdida que tienen… - se detuvo, sin saber como continuar – …Ya me entiende.

Hughes asintió, mirando como Roy seguía entre el fuego cruzado como si se tratase entre una estatua.

- En realidad es un milagro que ninguna bala le haya alcanzado todavía – continuo el soldado, pero esta vez Maes negó.

- No – dijo – El enemigo se encuentra en una posición mas alta, pero no mas privilegiada. Desde donde he podido ver cuando venia hacia aquí, ellos no pueden verle. Saben que esta ahí, pero no serán capaces de darle si no se ponen a descubierto.

Havoc sonrió con un gesto torcido, que dejaban sus labios en una mueca que le hacía parecer un diablillo.

- Y si lo hacen… - dejo caer, amartillando su arma para más énfasis.

- Exacto – afirmo, mirando a su alrededor - ¿Cuántos hombres tienes?.

- Cuatro – contesto, más atento en su próximo disparo que en el – Seis antes, pero la primera explosión ha alcanzado a Clark, y Moe tampoco esta en muy buenas condiciones.

Maes miro hacia donde Havoc señalaba con la cabeza y vio a lo que se refería. El tal Moe, estaba detrás de un parapeto hecho a base de piedras pero desde su posición Maes podía ver que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo había desaparecido y como los intestinos del hombre reposaban sobre el polvoriento suelo. Maes cerró los ojos, horrorizado por la imagen y respiro hondo, recordándose porque estaba allí.

- Bien. Haremos esto rápido y breve. Cuando yo te diga, quiero que abráis fuego de cobertura. Ellos sabrán lo que estoy intentando hacer pero con un poco de suerte estarán demasiado ocupados intentando resguardarse de vuestro ataque para hacer nada – explico, súbitamente echando de menos el ojo avizor de Hawkeye, cubriendo sus espaldas.

Havoc, aunque no tan diestro como Riza con un arma, tampoco estaba tan mal. Parecía lo suficientemente listo, si no avispado, como para ser capaz de sobrevivir a aquella guerra absurda.

- ¿Alguna pregunta antes de mi inminente muerte? – bromeo para suavizar la tensión. Cuando ninguno de los hombres a su alrededor abrio la boca, asintió, dándose cuenta de que no podía demorar aquello mas, y haciendo nota mental de matar a Roy en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.

- ¿Señor, como sacara de ahí al capitán? – alguien pregunto, pero Maes estaba demasiado ocupado en tranquilizar su corazón para saber quien era, así que solo sonrió de la forma mas malvada posible.

- Oh, no os preocupéis. Roy saldrá de aquí, aunque sea lo último que haga - Y antes de que tuvieran tiempo para registrar sus palabras, grito - ¡AHORA!.

Sus piernas no le hicieron esperar, y tan rápido como cabe esperar de un alguien que mide casi 1'90 m, salto de su parapeto y se lanzo a la carrera por su mejor amigo.

- ¡Roy! – comenzó a gritar a medio camino, porque a pesar de lo que había dicho, prefería que el hombre se moviese por su propio pie que tener que arrastrarle del campo de batalla por la fuerza. Simple comodidad, mas que nada.

Pero Roy no le oyó, o si lo hizo decidió hacer caso omiso.

Hughes se apresuro, y cuando solo estaba a unos metros de su objetivo, un familiar silbido le alerto.

Maes, apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia Roy antes de que el proyectil llegase a su destino.

La explosión que siguió le dejaría oyendo campanitas durante los días venideros, y en su mandíbula quedaría por el resto de sus dias, un molesto dolor que le haría estremecerse cuando reía demasiado fuerte, pero Maes jamás se quejaría de ello.

El sentimiento del cuerpo vivo y calido de mejor amigo bajo el, le hacían querer repetir mil explosiones como esa.

Maes sacudió la cabeza para librarse de los pequeños escombros que se habían alojado en su pelo y se separo un poco para poder comprobar si Roy estaba sano y salvo.

- ¡Roy!. ¡Roy, ¿estas bien?! – grito por encima del murmullo que llenaba sus oídos.

Y, por primera vez desde que había llegado allí, Roy le miro. Los ojos desenfocados, sangre corriendo de su frente y sus oídos, pero le miro.

Maes se habría echado a reír ahí mismo, si una mano enguantada, ardiente y ligeramente temblorosa, no se hubiese posado en sus labios con una delicadeza irreal.

Maes bajo su mirada de nuevo hacia su amigo, solo para verle pestañear con demasiada lentitud, y un nuevo miedo se alojo en su pecho.

- ¡Ey!. ¡Ey! – le sacudió con suavidad - ¡Ey, no te duermas!. ¡Roy no te duermas¡.

El alquimista abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, dando a entender que había comprendido su petición y se esforzó por levantarse. Maes se aparto de encima, mirando hacia donde el resto de soldados aun se defendían, a pesar de que el periodo entre ataques Ishbalitas cada vez era mas largo.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo para si mismo, dejando que Roy se irguiese por si solo. Cuando logro ponerse de pie, solo para volver a ir al suelo de bruces, Maes le agarro de los brazos y lo impidió.

- Ey, tranquilo. Tranquilo… – susurro, todo lo cerca que pudo de su pelo - Yo te ayudare, ¿vale?.

Y aunque Roy seguramente no supiese lo que estaba diciendo, asintió. Dócilmente dejando que Maes maniobrase con lentitud, ahora que la revuelta parecía por fin finalizada, hasta llegar donde el resto de su escuadrilla se encontraba, todos con la ansiedad pintada en sus caras.

Havoc fue el primero en ofrecerse para ayudar a Maes con Roy, colocando con delicadeza un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Roy se enderezo un poco entonces, quizás cayendo en la cuenta de que uno de sus subordinados estaba ayudándole, pero no salio nada de su boca y quizás, Maes pensó, el shock le había hecho olvidar como se hablaba y Maes odiaría eso, porque lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era oír la voz seca, cortante y algo ronca de su mejor amigo.

Maes no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaron allí, ni cuanto tiempo tardaron en volver. La preocupación y el miedo eran demasiado distrayentes y el aspecto de Roy cada vez le provocaba mas ansiedad. Sus ojos de ese negro humeante abiertos pero sin realmente ver, no le decían nada bueno, y sus piernas cada vez menos colaboradoras le hacían sacar fuerzas de donde no sabia que tenia para acarrear con el los últimos metros hasta su destino.

La nota mental que se habia hecho antes sobre matarle cuando saliesen de esa, tendría que esperar mejores tiempos, cuando aquello solo fuese un recuerdo pasajero en una cena con vino y el mejor de los bistecs.

Por ahora, Maes tendría que conformarse con mantenerle vivo.

Los últimos metros recorridos, Hughes comenzó a oír los gritos de jubilo que inundaban el campamento. Havoc se separo rápidamente de su lado para ir a buscar a un medico, y el resto del equipo, oyendo las celebraciones de festividad se unieron a ellos entre lagrimas y abrazos.

Pero Maes se quedo donde estaba, con un Roy apenas consciente entre sus brazos y el olor a sangre llegando con cada vez mas fuerza a su nariz.

Los rumores eran ciertos, pero el no era capaz siquiera de encontrar las fuerzas para creérselo, mucho menos para sonreír por ello.

Una mano, aun enguantada – Siempre enguantada - subió hasta la parte de su garganta que el uniforme dejaba al descubierto, y Maes bajo la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos del color del humo mas negro, posados en el.

Roy le estaba mirando. Y esta vez, había algo nuevo allí.

Algo diminuto, casi invisible, pero algo. Algo que antes de aquello – antes de aquellas absurda guerra - había estado siempre allí.

Quizás esperanza. Quizás felicidad. Quizás solo el antiguo Roy Mustang.

Pero lo suficiente como para hacer que su corazón latiese desbocado de anticipación.

Una tímida sonrisa, discernible solo para el, se alojo en sus secos y pálidos labios. Y, por primera vez, desde lo que a Maes le pareció una eternidad, Roy hablo.

_"¿Se ha acabado?". _

Una pregunta. Un susurro. Pero tan cargada de sentimientos, que Maes no pudo menos que contestar.

_"Si Roy. Se ha acabado"._

Cuando la única respuesta que consiguió fue el cuerpo de su amigo cayendo definitivamente inmóvil, a Maes le falto tiempo para gritar por ayuda.

* * *

Años después, frente a una lapida y con un par de copas de mas, Roy Mustang, Fuhrer de Amestris, se arrodillaba junto la tumba de su mejor amigo.

- Ahora _si _se ha acabado, Maes.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar su caminata a casa, solo.

Esta vez no tendría que poner ninguna excusa para llorar.

_- Porque hay solo cuatro cosas que Roy recuerda a la perfección sobre Ishbal: Sangre, fuego, cenizas. Y a Maes-_

**FIN**

* * *

¿Quejas?. ¿Clinex?... ¿Reviews?


End file.
